Portable cylinders are commonly used to supply a variety of pure and mixed gas standards for use in industrial, medical, commercial, or residential applications. The portable cylinders may contain reactive, non-reactive, as well as flammable gas mixtures in pure form or mixed concentrations. These cylinders are used in many applications including but not limited to welding and cutting, the calibration of medical devices, as well as fixed and portable confined space and breath alcohol testing monitors.
Most portable cylinders have a relatively high ratio of length (or height) to diameter. They usually have a flat bottom and a rounded top. As these cylinders typically have service pressures of 155 psi to over 2200 psi, they are constructed with very thick walls. They are often made of steel or aluminum. These cylinders tend to be unstable whether they are standing vertically or lying horizontally. When standing vertically, especially if they have a relatively heavy regulator attached, they are prone to tipping over. When lying horizontally, they tend to roll, especially during transport.
The consequences of a pressurized cylinder accidentally discharging its contents due to tipping over or rolling can be disastrous. The accidental release of the potential energy within the cylinder can cause immediate danger to both life and property. Although the cylinders may look small, the contents can be under significant pressure, and when released uncontrollably they can displace air, creating an asphyxiation hazard. In some cases the cylinders may contain flammable or even poisonous gas.
Hence, a need exists in the industry, for a simple, safe, and effective means to transport and provide a stable working platform for portable, high pressure cylinders.